


Like To Be You

by academmia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arugments, Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, logan and roman don't always get each other but they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia
Summary: Logan hates fighting with Roman. They scream and they shout until both of them can't take it anymore. He doesn't understand Roman, but he wants to.(Inspired by Like to Be You by Julia Michaels and Shawn Mendes)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Like To Be You

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be posting a lot, trying to get tumblr and ao3 synced, hope you enjoy! The song lyrics are in italics

Logan loved to debate with Roman. He loved to see Roman’s face light up with passion as he rebuked Logan. They would debate over just about anything, it was their thing. 

Logan did not like to fight with Roman. Fights with his boyfriend were messy and cruel and hazy. They made Logan feel like everything was falling apart, and they dragged their insecurities out. When Logan and Roman fought everything felt _wrong._

Logan didn’t want to fight with Roman. Logan never wanted to fight with Roman, it just. Kept happening. And Logan didn’t know how to make it stop, because now Roman was curled up in their empty bathtub, not even bothering to hide his tears. Logan didn’t know how to make it better. 

But trying to comfort Roman(even if he failed) was always better than letting him sit there being tortured by his own brain. 

Logan quietly walked into their bathroom. Roman looked up at him. Tears were freely running down his cheeks and his make up was almost entirely washed away.

Logan didn’t say anything as he crawled into the bathtub opposite of Roman. His boyfriend eyed him with wariness like Logan was going to start screaming at the smallest thing. 

Logan doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t know how to reach his boyfriend. Then it hits him: Roman lives and breathes music.

He’s not the best singer, but Logan would do just about anything for Roman.

“ _Don’t cry you do, whatever makes you comfortable, whatever makes you comfortable_ ,” Roman looks up, and Logan keeps singing, “ _I’m tired too, there’s nothing left to say. Let’s call a truce because I don’t really wanna go to bed like this_ ,” 

Roman seems to be reacting positivity, so Logan keeps going, “ _I’m so sorry, that we’re still stuck in the middle, I’m so sorry because in the moment I_ -” 

“ _Don’t know what it’s like to be you_ ,” Roman sings, and his voice is horse and quiet from the tears, but even after years of hearing it Logan is still struck by of beautiful it is. 

Logan sings with him, and their voices blend together perfectly. His lows with Roman’s highs, “ _I don’t know what it’s like but I’m dying to, if I could put myself in your shoes, then I’d know what it’s like to be you_.”

Roman grabs Logan’s hand, “ _Can I kiss you or not? ‘Cause I’m not really sure I know of what you want, are you still mad at me? I’m hopin’ not, 'cause maybe we could go to the movies. I know that always cheers us up, hey_ ” 

Logan closes his eyes. He wants to, he wants to go to the movies with Roman, and share an atrocious slushy as Roman throws popcorn at him. He wants to see Roman’s face heat up after Logan kisses him outside the theater. He wants to see Roman smile. 

He keeps singing, even when his voice breaks up, “ _Tell me what’s inside of your head, no matter what you say I won’t love you less_ ” Roman freezes, but Logan keeps going, “ _And I’d be lying if I said that I do. I don’t know what it’s like to be you. I don’t know what it’s like to be you,_ ” 

He really wants to though. He wants to know what it feels like to be Roman Rivera, the highs and the lows. 

“ _I get worried_ ,” Roman sings, and his voice sounds like apple cider, “ _I might lose you a little, every time we argue and get caught up in the moment_.” 

“ _I don’t know what it’s like to be you, I don’t know what it’s like but I’m dying to, If I could put myself in your shoes, Then I’d know what it’s like to be you_.” They finish together. 

Logan brushes the mangled bangs away from Roman’s face and pulls him in for a soft, slow kiss. Roman tastes like coffee and chocolate croissants.

“I love you,” Roman whispers after he pulls away. 

A smile dances on Logan’s lips, “I know,” 

Roman lets out an exaggerated groan, “Oh my god, I never should have introduced you to star wars.”

 _One day I’m going to marry him_ , Logan thinks suddenly. He’s never been once for Spotenous decisions before, and maybe most romantic epiphanies don’t occur in creaky bathtubs, but Logan doesn’t care. 

He wants to spend the rest of his life with this man. 

“You’ve created a monster,” Logan whispers in Roman’s ear. 

And it’s true. Roman has created a monster. A monster who listens to illogical musicals for hours on end. A monster who does reckless, stupid things, like ice cream at 2am and spontaneous road trips. A monster who can’t get Disney songs out of his head no matter how he tries. A monster who feels odd after going a day without touching his boyfriend. A monster who has thrown logic and rationality out the figurative window for Love.

Five years ago Logan would have had a breakdown at the thought. Now? 

He can’t bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream at me on tumblr @thefingergunsgirl


End file.
